My Little Sister
by Giovanna Whitlock
Summary: ...  Senti uma dor profunda no meu peito. Jasper era meu irmão mais velho e eu o amava mais do que tudo, um dia ele entrou para o exército e nunca mais voltou, mesmo tendo prometido.
1. Chapter 1

** Gente, eu queria dedicar esse capítulo à minha professora Karen que está sempre me apoiando! *-***

* * *

Ugh, a escola não poderia ser mais entediante depois de passar por ela centenas de vezes. Eu olhei para a menina, Jessica, enquanto ela tagarelava sem parar sobre as fofocas locais. Eu me mudei recentemente para uma pequena cidade chamada Forks, esse era só o meu primeiro dia na Forks High School e não poderia ficar pior, todas as meninas me olhavam com inveja e os meninos, com luxuria, e agora, sentada no refeitório, as pessoas olhavam abertamente. Suspirei.

"... Então, tem os Cullens, mas eles não falam com ninguém. E eles estão todos juntos, é tão estranho, mesmo que eles não sejam irmãos de verdade. Edward é o único que está sozinho, mas aparentemente nenhuma garota daqui é boa o suficiente para ele, Emmett está com Rosalie e Alice com Jasper..." Espere um pouco, ela disse _Jasper_?

Senti uma dor profunda no meu peito. Jasper era meu irmão mais velho e eu o amava mais do que tudo, um dia ele entrou para o exército e nunca mais voltou, mesmo tendo prometido. Mas não podia ser ele, afinal, ele está morto.

"Bella, você está me ouvindo?"

"Me desculpe, estava presa em algumas memórias."

"Como eu estava dizendo..." Eu parei de ouvir, porque nesse minuto o cheiro de cinco vampiros me bateu, eu levantei minha cabeça e vi as pessoas mais bonitas do mundo passando pelas portas. E elas tinham olhos cor de âmbar!

Um deus grego com cabelos dourados seguido por um cara enorme que tinha um braço na cintura e uma loira que parecia uma modelo e uma baixinha com cabelos pretos que estava de mãos dadas com... Jasper!

"Jasper!" Eu praticamente gritei, todo o refeitório olhou para mim e Jéssica, finalmente, parou de falar. Ele olhou para mim completamente chocado antes de sussurrar meu nome.

"Jasper!" Eu repeti, agora me levantando e começando a correr para ele em ritmo humano.

"Bella!" Ele falou, agora mais alto, e correu para mim. Todo o refeitório assistia em choque. Eu finalmente o alcancei e envolvi meus braços em seu pescoço e respirei fundo, tentando respirar o máximo de seu perfume quanto possível. A familiaridade de seu cheiro almiscarado de canela me fez sentir inteira pela primeira vez desde que ele deixou.

Ele passou seus braços pela minha cintura e me deu um abraço de urso.

"Você prometeu que ia voltar para mim!" Eu me soltei de seu abraço e comecei a dar socos em seu peito. "Você-me-abandonou!" Eu pontuei cada palavra com mais socos, sem me importar se estávamos no meio de humanos.

"Por favor, me desculpe, Bella, você sabe que eu não podia." Ele disse baixinho segurando meus punhos. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, Jaz, mais do que tudo." Eu o puxei em outro abraço.

"Que porra é essa!" A baixinha de cabelos pretos gritou, ela estava furiosa. O resto de sua família parecia chocada, todos menos o de cabelos dourados, ele parecia feliz.

"Alice, eu... esta é... é..."

"Jasper Hale Whitlock Cullen! Você vai me dizer agora mesmo quem é ela!" _Hale?Cullen?_ Ela disse apontando para mim, se olhares matassem, eu estaria em cinzas agora. Parecia que todo o refeitório tinha parado de respirar.

"Alice, esta é Bella, minha irmã gêmea fraterna." Jasper disse calmamente. Toda fúria se esvaiu do olhar de Alice e ela olhou completamente envergonhada.

"Irmã?" Ela disse baixinho. "Eu não vi isso." Ela acrescentou tão baixo que se eu não fosse vampira, não a teria ouvido. Ela correu para abraçar Jasper.

"Por favor, me desculpe!"

"Está tudo bem, Alice." Ele disse sorrindo carinhosamente para ela. Era óbvio que eles se amavam, mas Jasper com certeza ia conversar com ela mais tarde.

"Me desculpe, Bella." Ela disse envolvendo minha cintura, eu devolvi o abraço, hesitante.

Toda a família estava se recuperando do choque, a loira foi a primeira. "O que estão olhando! Voltem para suas vidinhas!" Os humanos lentamente voltaram a suas atividades. Ela caminhou até mim e sorriu. "Olá, Bella, meu nome é Rosalie, é um prazer conhecê-la." Os dois homens se apresentaram logo depois, Emmett e o deus grego, Edward.

"Ah, Bella, você pode vir morar conosco! Seremos melhores amigas e podemos ir às compras!" Alice disse toda feliz e animada, a vergonha inicial, já esquecida.

* * *

** Então, devo continuar? **


	2. Chapter 2

Nós saímos do refeitório quando bateu o sino caminhamos juntos pelos corredores, o braço de meu irmão sobre meu ombro enquanto ele dava a outra mão para Alice. Aos poucos nos separamos, cada um entrou em uma sala e só sobramos eu e Jasper, tínhamos aula de história americana. Irônico.

"Bella." Ele me parou, as duas mãos em meus ombros. "Eu tenho um dom, posso sentir e manipular emoções, e eu prometo que não vou desaparecer, você não vai se livrar de mim tão facilmente."

Sorri para suas palavras. "Eu te amo, Jaz."

"Eu também te amo, Bells." Ele me deu um rápido abraço antes de me puxar para a classe, todos os alunos pararam de conversar para nos encarar. Tomamos nossos lugares e o professor entrou.

"Boa tarde turma, hoje vamos discutir sobre a Guerra Civil." E as ironias não pararam por ai. "O Exército Confederado teve um jovem major que alegava ter 20 anos quando tinha somente 17, seu nome era Jasper Whitlock." Todos os alunos se viraram para olhar nossa mesa, sério, qual é o problema dessas pessoas?

"O sobrenome de vocês não é Whitlock, Jasper?" Uma menina perguntou, senti Jasper ficar tenso e bolei rapidamente uma resposta.

"Meu irmão e eu somos descendentes do Major Whitlock, e nossa mãe biológica, em homenagem a ele, deu a Jasper seu nome." O professor pareceu levemente interessado, mas não estendeu o assunto e voltou a sua aula.

Minha próxima aula, inglês, passou sem maiores problemas e agora só faltava o último horário, biologia. Entrei na sala e vi que o último lugar vago era ao lado de Edward.

"Oi." Eu disse enquanto me sentava.

"Oi." Ele sorriu para mim, um lindo sorriso torto que teria feito meu coração disparar, se ele ainda batesse, mas o sorriso logo saiu de seu rosto e deu lugar a uma expressão frustrada.

"Qual o problema?"

"Por que eu não posso ler sua mente?"

"Ah, eu sou um escudo." Eu disse, batendo os dedos em minha têmpora. Ele continuou frustrado, mas não fez mais perguntas, ao invés disso, me disse sobre sua família.

O resto da aula foi pura tortura, sentia uma eletricidade me puxando para Edward, fui obrigada a me sentar sobre meus dedos para evitar tocar nele. Quanto o sino tocou me levantei com alívio e caminhei com ele até os carros. Todos estavam nos esperando.

"Onde está seu carro, Bella?" Emmett perguntou.

"Eu ainda não comprei um, estava pensando em ir a Port Angeles no sábado para comprar um." Alice sorria loucamente, animada com a possibilidade de fazer compras. "Devo ter medo?" Perguntei a meu irmão.

"Pavor." Ele respondeu, sorrindo.

"Bella, você vai com Edward no volvo e eu e os outros vamos na BMW." Alice disse e piscou para mim. Borboletas vieram no meu estômago e eu me senti eufórica. Olhei para Jasper e ele olhava de mim para Edward com uma expressão confusa antes de lançar um olhar severo para Edward que acenou com a cabeça.

Entrei no carro e Edward ligou o som, senti Clair de Lune do Debussy invadindo meu sistema e suspirei alegre com os olhos fechados.

"Gosta de Debussy?" Ele perguntou, curioso.

"É o meu favorito."

"O meu também!" Uma hora dessas eu entraria em combustão instantânea com os sorrisos de Edward.

"Você devia parar com isso, sabia?"

"Parar com o que?"

"Parar de me deslumbrar, isso não é justo."

"Será que ninguém te disse que a vida não é justa?" Ele disse rindo antes de ficar sério. "Eu deslumbro você?" Ele perguntou, colocando uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha.

"Freqüentemente." Eu não percebi que já havíamos chegado à casa, nem que todos estavam nos observando com enormes sorrisos no rosto. Só senti seus lábios suaves nos meus, como um sussurro, antes de ficar mais intenso e termos que nos separar.

"Me lembre de agradecer Alice." Eu sussurrei.

"E não se preocupe com Jasper, ele já me deu o discurso de irmão mais velho no estacionamento." Ele sorriu para mim e eu soube que tudo no meu mundo estava certo.

* * *

Desculpem se foi muito rápido, mas eu não queria ficar enrolando e já tenho outros projetos em mente. Obrigada por tudo! Comentem!


End file.
